Blaine Warbler
by CrissNaya21
Summary: La familia Anderson es sin duda la más respetada y temida entre las Cinco Familias neoyorquinas. Blaine Anderson, mejor conocido como: Blaine Warbler, el lider más temido, y conocido como un hombre criminal, rudo y violento, tambien tiene su lado tierno y sensible que solo demuestra con su hermoso novio llamado Kurt. Mafia!Klaine


O

¿Quién era Blaine Warbler?

¿Por que todo mundo le temia?

¿Quieres conocer su Historia?

¿Estas seguro?

Blaine Warbler nació en Westerville con el nombre de Blaine Devon Anderson en 1995; Estudió en la prestigiosa Academia Dalton, donde paso 3 años encerrado sin visitar a su familia.

Blaine era gay, y su padre no aceptaba su homosexualidad, para Patrick Anderson era una completa vergüenza tener un hijo Gay. Por orden de su mismo padre, blaine no tenia permitido salir de Dalton, y mucho menos tener novio, y así. Blaine se la paso estudiando muy duro, para que cuando, cumpliera su mayoria de edad se largara de Westerville y olvidarse que era hijo de Patrick Anserson; Pero todo eso cambio, cuando su padre murio.

Blaine simpre le dejo claro a su padre que no estaba interezado en el negocio de la Mafia, por lo tanto, no sabia de las movidas de su padre, sabia que era hijo de un gran mafioso, pero el nunca estuvo interesado en el negocio, jamás los estuvo; Así que, cuando su padre murio, blaine se presento en el entierro, vio a su madre destrozada llorandole, a la caja de su padre, de pronto su hermano mayor Alan, comenzó a gritar que se vengaria de los clarigton, fue cuando blaine supo que su padre murió por insultar al Leonardo Clarigton. Un hombre influyente y poderoso de todo Europa.

Mientras su hermano seguia gritando, blaine vio a un hombre sacar de su abrigo una pistola y disparale a su hermano en la cabeza, el moreno vio como el cuerpo de Alan caia lentamente sobre los pies de su cuñada; quien sostenia a su sobrino Kevin de 2 años.

Blaine juro vengarse por la muerte de su padre y hermano. Trataron de asesinarlo a el tambien ese mismo dia; Decidio renunciar a su sueño de ser Doctor, y huir, con la ayuda de sus amigos los warblers, fue enviado a New York a su diesiocho años, con la familia Evans, los mejores amigos de su padre.

Blaine se la paso con tranquilidad con la familia evans, trabajando para Paul en la drogueria. Blaine no habia querido esto, pero no tenia opción.

Mas tarde Paul fallesió, por causas naturales; Blaine continuó con el negoció a lado de Sam, su mejor amigo, conoció a Jeremiah, un chico lindo que trabajaba en una tienda Gap, se caso con el, y dos años después al que asesinó con todo el dolor de su corazón, cuando lo encontro teniendo relaciones sexuales con uno de sus trabajadores.

Blaine mando todo a la mierda, y cayó en depresión, con la ayuda de sus amigos, volvio a levantarse y ocuparse de su negocio en la drogueria, que estaba cayendó por una mala inversión que habia hecho Sam.

Cuando blaine se entero, que leonardo clarigton estaban en New York buscandolo para asesinarlo, inmediante le avisó a Sam, quien recluto a las otras familias.

Más tarde blaine asesinó a Leonardo Clarigton, Aquel hombre que asesinó a su padre y hermano. Enterrandole un cuchillo sobre su cuello, y mas tarde le disparo tres veces en la cabeza como su padre y hermano habian muerto.

Blaine se apodero de sus propiedades y creó una base de operaciones criminales en la Academia Dalton, la escuela que lo vio crecer. Comenzó su campaña en Dalton. Y, apartir de entonces blaine a sus Veintiseis Años de edad, ya era Blaine Warbler, el lider más temido, y conocido como un hombre de honor y de respeto.

Después de lo de Leonardo Clarigton, blaine se gano el respeto de la gente, todos sabian que Blaine Warbler había matado a Don leonardo, así comenzaron a recurrir a el, pidiendole favores, como asesinar a sus enemigos, y la gente lo respetaba demasiado, jamás el Señor Warbler cobraba dinero o pedia algo a cambio, al contrario los ayudaba en cualquier cosa.

Todo iba perfecto en la vida de Blaine Warbler, hasta que inició la Guerra entre las Cinco Familias de New York. Las Cinco Familias estaba celosas de su exito.

La familia Berry, la familia Fabray, la familia Lopez, la familia Chang, la familia Motta, contra la Familia Anderson. Durante la guerra, blaine perdio la mitad de los contactos politicos y legales, así como numerosos negocios que tenia con Sue Silvester, una mujer despiada

Blaine junto a sus hombres atacaban a las familias, quienes por supuesto de devolvian el saludo.

Cuando su hermano Cooper se entero de que su cuñada es asesinada brutalmente junto con su sobrino el pequeño Kevin de 6 años, pensaron que habian sido las familias, pero cuando encontraron una nota en el pantalón de Kevin, se dieron cuenta que no habian sido las familias, si no el hijo mayor de Leonardo Clarigton, Hunter, que tomó el poder tras la muerte de su padre.

Blaine no contaba con que Leonardo tenia un hijo, y que este se vengaria por la muerte de su padre, como el lo hizo con el suyo.

Cooper se dirigio a toda velocidad a matarlo, pero le tenian una emboscads.

Blaine destrozado por la muerte de su hermano Cooper, decide firmar la paz entre las Cinco Familias. Gracias a esa reunión, consigue que se unan a el, y se pongan encontra de los Clarigton.

Y

Así comienza la Guerra nuevamente contra los Clarigton, y no va a cansarse hasta que vea caer a Hunter frente a el.

Aunque Blaine Warbler es un criminal rudo y violento, tambien tiene su lado tierno y sensible que solo demuestra cuando conoce a Kurt Hummel, Un profesor de Kinder, que es el cargado de robar su corazón, por que Kurt Hummel, es el unico hombre que puede llegar a destruirlo.

¡Hola!

Me encantaría mucho que dejaran sus comentarios, donde me hacen saber su opinión y me inspiren a seguir con esta historia.

Lo siento, si llega aparecerse a algun otro Fic que hayan leído o que hayan escrito, es difícil hacer algo completamente original, y pido disculpas por eso. Bueno, nos leemos muy pronto Klainers, besitos :-*


End file.
